


Found You At Last

by fivedragonsstudios



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivedragonsstudios/pseuds/fivedragonsstudios
Summary: Soulmates. It was what everyone in the Underground believed in...and well, they had a reason to. The way their society worked, when you were born you had a mark. Or rather half of one, and you had to find the other half. Once you did, well...he wasn’t sure. For he had yet to find his...despite going all over the Underground looking. Everyone else he knew had found theirs...even his brother had found his. Sans was starting to think something was wrong...how could he not have found his yet?





	Found You At Last

Sans walked through the blowing snow, adjusting his jacket to help block the wind. It was especially cold today, but he couldn’t stay in his own damn home anymore. Papyrus had recently found his ‘other half’ the monster that bore the other half of the mark that his brother had been born with. Everyone had a mark, even he himself had a mark. It was pretty much a monsters life goal to find their other half, and mate...and all that jazz. Sans shivered as he thought of his brother...his sweet younger brother having sex tonight. That was part of the reason he had left the house, from all the noise that Papyrus and Grillby were making...there was no question that they would mate that night.

Sans shook his head, to think that his best friend was his brothers half. Sans hadn’t noticed the mark of the fire monster until today, and of course he had opened his fat mouth and said it looked to match his brothers. Papyrus hadn’t ever gone into the bar for long, so the two hadn’t figured it out until now. Seeing them show each other and confirm the marks matched made his very soul clench. Then of course their souls had bond then and there, and they had gone up to Papyrus’s room. Sans had left shortly after that, knowing they wouldn’t be quiet when they really got started. 

Sighing he reached his Snowdin station, but went past it. He was heading towards the ruins, to see if Toriel wanted to hear some knock knock jokes. There was no way to not know it was the old Queen. Well...it had taken him a while, and a part of him had hoped she could be his match, but of course he had figured out who she was. Sans ground his teeth, both frustrated and tired of looking. Of course he wanted to find his match, but he had been all over the Underground, and hadn’t found whoever had the other half of his mark. It was getting to the point where he thought that something was wrong. He was a adult, and most of his friends had found their half. 

Grillby and Papyrus, Alphys and Undyne, Toriel and Asgore, Mettaton and Muffet...the list went on. Sans was the only one he knew besides kids that had no one. Even some kids had met their match already, but their souls wouldn’t bind until they grew mature. Why was he alone? Hugging himself he trudged through the snow, until he fell into a drift. He grunted as he fell down, his leg trapped. Groaning he tried to pull free, but the snow seemed adamant about keeping him in it. “just my luck” he grumbled. “yer tellin me….” said the snow. Wait...the snow? Sans looked to his leg, and noticed that it was a hand holding his leg. 

“oh my god! let me help you outta there” Sans started to dig away the snow, slowly revealing a rather cold skeleton. The other looked a lot like him actually, maybe with thicker bones...and he had sharp teeth, one being made of gold. Sans stared, and the other stared back. Sans shivered and shook his head, uncovering the poor guy the rest of the way, snow blowing about them both. He brushed the other off, then wondered where they could go that was out of the snow. Sans couldn’t take this double to his house if those two were mating. Searching his mind, he finally ported them to the shed near his house. It may not be the warmest, but it would be dry and snow free. Also sound free.

The shed wasn’t small, but nor was it huge. Sans brushed himself off, then just took of his coat and shook it off. He heard some sort of noise from his copy, but when he looked the guy was looking around. Tugging his coat back on he looked the other over better. The copy was definitely of a bigger build, wearing a black coat, red shirt and black shorts with yellow stripes. Sans rubbed his chin “so i’m guessing your...me?” it seemed kind of odd, but he had studied about multiple universes before. Before now though, he hadn’t really put any stock into it. The other him met his gaze finally, and Sans noted the red coloring his eyes had. “no dip, sherlock" his voice was rough, and deep.

Sans blinked, and studied the face of his copy more. There was a rather nasty looking crack going from the gold tooth and up, past the eye and disappearing to the back of the skull. If he had lost the real tooth at the same time as getting that, it would explain why there was a replacement there. Sans stopped staring and looked to the ground “that was rude" he saw out of the edges of his vision that his copy just shrugged. Sans sighed and lifted his gaze again.

“what should we call each other then? we can't both go by sans" the other seemed to think about it “yer the original sweetheart...give me a nickname" Sans blinked, sweetheart? He felt his face warm, but wasn't sure what emotion to feel at the pet name “how about...red, or cherry….or even edgy sans" the other raised a bone brow “red is fine". Sans nodded and they stood in silence for a bit until Red spoke up “why are we in the shed?” Sans hunched his shoulders “papyrus found...his mate. they aren't quiet” silence again before “mate?” Sans almost slapped himself...of course that could be different in whatever universe red came from.

“in this timeline, universe...or whatever...monsters are born with a mark. we are supposed to go find the monster with the other half, or match. once we do...the souls bond...and well...monsters usually mate past that.” he looked to the ground “papyrus found his today...so yea, they are probably having sex right now.” he heard Red move closer, and soon saw the others red and yellow sneakers in his field of vision. Red pulled his head up “so that on yer arm...was the mark?” Sans blinked, then nodded, remembering that he had taken his jacket off. Red smiled and then pulled his own jacket off, showing his own mark. 

Sans stared, then brought a hand to his mouth. “you’re….” it was his match! There was no denying it...he had seen his own mark enough times to know. Suddenly his soul lept out of his chest, and he saw Red’s respond in kind. Sans felt nervous and scared until they bond, and he moaned as warmth and acceptance washed through him. His knees buckled and Red caught him, chuckling. Sans felt his whole body warming, and flushed as he formed a dripping entrance. “yer that ready huh?” Red kissed at his neck, making Sans shiver with a moan “bedroom. now” Sans obeyed, and they were on his bed, with him on the bottom. There were sounds of love making from the next room, but his mind was too focused on how he felt to care. Now he knew why bonded monster mated so fast after finding their match. Their bodies demanded it. Their very soul demanded it. 

Red spread his legs, and then grinded against him, their shorts still on. Sans groaned, feeling Red’s erection even through the shorts. Red removed his jacket, then his shirt, and Sans followed suit. Their bare chest showing, souls glowing brightly. Red withdrew and pulled his own shorts down, then Sans’. By then Sans was panting, wanting Red inside him already, his vagina throbbing with need. Red licked his teeth with a red tongue, then moved close, claiming Sans’ mouth soon after. Sans moaned and let Red dominate his mouth, rolling his hips into the erect cock he could feel against his folds. Red growled gently, and with a hand guided his cock to the entrance, and plunged in.

Sans gave a muffled yell, eyes going wide and back arching. Red hushed him after breaking the kiss, rubbing his face gently as he huffed for air. “i got ya sweetheart” then he started to move, starting slow, then picking up pace and strength. Sans cried out with each thrust, wetness gushing around Red’s girthy cock. Red held his hips, slamming into him and telling him how good he was, and that it felt wonderful. His soul pulsed with pleasure, the feelings almost overwhelming as he arched his back when Red hit his g-spot, causing him to scream out Red’s name. Red swore and lifted his hips, hitting his spot more and more until he was just a panting mewling mess, tears of pleasure running down his face.

Red was grunting with each thrust, often swearing as sweat ran down his skull. Sans yelled loudly, his toes curling as he reached his orgasm. Red pounded in a few more times, then slammed past his cervix before releasing hard into him. Their bodies twitched as their orgasms pulsed through their bodies and souls a bright flash appearing before they both collapsed, panting and huffing for breath. Red’s cock still twitched inside him, and his walls pulsed around it. They lay together, loud moans coming from both as another orgasm overtook their senses. Red released more into him without him having to thrust, and his walls gushed around the cock.

Their souls went back together, Sans gripping onto Red as he felt the glowing hearts dripping. He moved his hips and soon Red was pounding into him again, his walls over sensitive, but wanting more. More, more, more! It was like he was making up for all that time of not finding his mate. Time and reason were lost as they continued making love throughout the night and the next morning. It didn’t seem they needed or wanted rest, and judging from the sounds of the other couple the same was true for them. Sans didn’t care, he wanted every bit that Red could give him, losing count of the orgasms and releases that Red poured into him. They often changed positions, Red putting him in ones he had never heard of before, but they sure did the trick.

It wasn’t until the third morning that they finally released at the same time, their cries deafening that they felt spent. The two passed out after wards, getting well deserved sleep as their souls pulsed happily together. Sans was sure that Red said something before he happily drifted away.

“finally found ya….sweetheart”


End file.
